Bloodridden Destiny
by xXThornheartXx
Summary: Ravenfeather has been banished from ThunderClan for a crime he didn't commit, and ends up in the treachorous rogue Clan, ScarClan. When Mistystar realizes her mistake, she must convince the vengeful tom to return, or the destruction of ThunderClan forever


Undecided Destiny

Summary:

It has been generations since the Clans traveled to their new home, and a large mass of rogues with a taste for blood have banded together, dubbing themselves ScarClan. Meanwhile, Ravenfeather has been banished from ThunderClan for a crime that he didn't commit, and soon finds himself a warrior of the scoundrels. When Mistystar realizes her mistake, she must convince him to return to her Clan, or risk the destruction of the forest forever.

Chapter 1-Exile

Author's Note:

I'm most likely writing the next chapter as you read this, but I will only post it if you review! So if you want more, be sure to review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and flaming is ignored, but I also like the normal kind of reviews. Thanks!

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Warriors series. Erin Hunter does. But I do own this story, so don't copy it!

The night was completely silent. Not a sound could be heard throughout the entire forest, as if it was holding it's breath, waiting for the time when the first crack of dawn would break through the darkness. Sitting beside the ThunderClan camp entrance on the night watch was Ravenfeather, his black coat blending into the night.

Suddenly, a loud rustling coming from inside the hollow broke the silence. Ravenfeather whipped his head around at the noise, his eyes darting from side to side, searching for the source of the disturbance. He gasped. "Ivycloud?"

The she-cat's eyes were rolled up into her head, so that only the whites of her eyes showed. Her legs were stiff, and her fur seemed to stand on end. When she didn't reply, Ravenfeather knew something was really wrong.

As he cautiously approached the she-cat, a spasm wracked her entire body and she fell over, landing on a sharp rock. As it's jagged edge pierced Ivycloud's side, making blood spill out onto the grass, she seemed to come to, shrieking with pain. Ravenfeather rushed to the tabby's side, but he knew he couldn't do anything for her.

_She is in the paws of StarClan now,_ he thought, as she stopped her struggling and fell limp. Standing over her, he muttered, "You were a great warrior, Ivycloud, and StarClan will honor your presence," and pressed his nose to her fur. He had never known the she-cat well, but she had been a warrior a long time, before he had even been born.

Suddenly, a shaft of moonlight broke through the clouds, lighting up Ivycloud's brown and white pelt, and, somehow, Ravenfeather knew that at that moment, she was being greeted by StarClan.

He turned as he heard the rustling of another cat padding out into the clearing.

"Ravenfeather, what is going on?" Mistystar, the leader of ThunderClan, meowed grumpily, clearly unhappy that her sleep had been interrupted. Ravenfeather was about to explain when her eyes landed on Ivycloud's still body. The silvery glow emanating from the sky had disappeared, leaving the situation looking quite dire. Mistystar's eyes shifted to him, full of anger, grief and suspicion.

"Mistystar, I can explain-"

"You will explain nothing!" she bellowed furiously, lashing her tail from side to side. At this time, many more cats had appeared to see what was causing all the noise. They gathered in a circle around the body, Ravenfeather and the outraged leader, barely noticing what had caused the argument.

"Mistystar-" Ravenfeather began, but was cut off yet again by the gray she-cat, waving her tail across his mouth for silence. She then leaped to the top of Highledge and addressed the Clan.

"We can all see what happened here!" she began. "Ivycloud is dead-" She waved her tail towards the warrior's body. "-and the only cat around that could of committed the crime is Ravenfeather!"

Many yowls of rage and protest broke out across inside the hollow, but Mistystar silenced them.

"There is only one thing we can do about the murderer of our fellow warrior, and that is exile!"

Many more yowls sounded throughout the hollow, cheering on their leader. Mistystar swiveled her head in Ravenfeather's direction, her eyes narrowed.

"Ravenfeather," she meowed icily, her voice now dangerously quiet. "You have until sunhigh to depart this territory. If any of my warriors catch you within our borders after then, I give them my permission to kill you."

A group of warriors advanced on Ravenfeather, their teeth bared. Terrified, he turned tail and fled the camp, many caterwauls following him until he was far away from the hollow.


End file.
